Teasing Introduction
by Mysterygurl2213
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been fighting for 6 years and Scorpius has this weird satisafaction with tormenting her. Yet somehow, a spark maybe, almost occured between the two star-struck never-have-been lovers. Some wonder if Scorpius is being sincer, read on
1. Chapter 1

Rose Nymphadora Weasley was Hogwarts smartest student since Hermione Granger, perhaps smarter, though it has not been proven with facts. She grew up with her father Ronald Bilius Weasley, her mother Hermione Jean Weasley, and younger brother Hugo Eugene Weasley. She had the famous auburn hair color and slight freckles to prove she was definitely a Weasley and the brains of her mother to prove she was part Granger as well.

Hugo Eugene Weasley, who is a year younger than his sister Rose Weasley, became his cousin James Sirius Potters sort of like an apprentice when it came to practical jokes. The two decided that it was way more fun messing with people and becoming jokesters rather than to study hard and focus on the future. Hugo and James received this great talent from their Uncle George Weasley. Hugo had the same features as his sister though instead of having the same chocolate brown eyes she has his eyes are a deep shade of blue.

James Sirius Potter, a year older than Rose, was the oldest son Ginny Molly Weasley and the famous Harry James Potter who saved the Wizarding World when he was young and only a student at Hogwarts. James' father was a great role model to him but he mostly took after his mother, a bit short tempered and a bit on the stubborn side. Even though his attitude was more like his mothers his features were more like his fathers, his dark black hair and blue eyes.

Albus Severus Potter the same age as his cousin Rose looked up to her not only as a family member but as a best friend as well. He and Rose took it into their own hands to become top mark students and to make their parents proud unlike their siblings. Also like his brother James he received his fathers midnight black hair, yet hit eyes were a ginger brown color.

Lily Luna Potter the youngest and peppiest Potter and the same age as her cousin Hugo, was probably the most entertaining of the five family members listed above. She always spoke her mind and seemed to never know when to stop or keep going. However; Lily was also quite gullible and went along with almost any plan James and Hugo could come up with. Her fire red hair matching her fiery attitude and her icy clue eyes looking like pools of ocean water.

Dominique Renee Weasley is also the same age as her two cousins, the intelligent Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. She, however; is nothing at all like them and in actual reality would most likely relate to her younger cousin Lily Potter, they both have the same flirtatious qualities and can make any boy swoon over them in just one bat of the eye lash. One flip of her gorgeous blond hair and a blink of her crystal blue orbs and any man would be at her mercy.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the son of the once devious man Draco Malfoy, and the sweet Astoria Malfoy. He had this thing about teasing Rose since she first attended Hogwarts and no one seemed to get it as bad as her. Ever since making it in Slytherin Scorpius has become the next Draco Malfoy yet some how he did not seem as sinister, he had a sort of passion to him as well.

Rose, now in her 6th year at Hogwarts, stood at the train station as her parents bid her farewell as she took another journey back to her second home. The school she felt like she belonged to and no one could take it away from her. After receiving top marks and plenty of congratulations from the teachers she knew that there was no way that her being sent to Hogwarts was a mistake.

"Rose I expect top marks again this year that Scorpius Malfoy kid almost beat you last year," her father huffed as Rose pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears. Oh yes Malfoy my sworn enemy since that fateful first year. Almost made me think we could have even become friends. Man I was all wrong about that stubborn self absorbed prick, Rose thought to herself and attempted to hold back the grin that she dared to let escape her lips.

"Father you know very well that was because Madam Pince, the Librarian at Hogwarts, died of old age at the end of the year, so I really didn't have any time to study you know. Bloody teachers think just because a teacher died means that the place will be haunted, a bunch of rubbish, and so what if it's haunted all I wanted to do was study!" Rose argued.

"Poor woman though Rose, she was quite intelligent and well known," Hermione spoke with a shake of her head in recognition to the deceased elderly woman.

"Intelligent maybe but loco especially," her husband laughed causing him to receive a smack on his arm.

"She was not crazy Ronald now be nice or Hug's pet is eating your dinner tonight," she grinned. Over the summer Hugo had convinced his parents to buy him a bigeron. It was truly a remarkable creature, the wings of a bird, tail and face of a white tiger and a scaly dragon body that when not threatened turns into soft fur. Ron was tempted to take her back when she scorched the dining room table with her fire breath, but Hermione convinced him otherwise.

"I still don't know why Hugo gave her the god awful name of Big Erin, poor thing she's really not that big." Rose sighed and hugged both her parents goodbye while making her way towards the soon departing train.

"Speaking of Hugo where is he?" Ron scrunched up his slightly freckled nose and ran his fingers through his slightly balding red hair. Rose stopped in the entry of the train and called back to answer their question.

"He said that he and James were doing some damage control and were getting on the train first," she shrugged and with a last minute wave to her parents she boarded the train. She made her way to her usual compartment where her three cousins, Lily, Albus, Dominique, and two students she had never seen before sat. One was clearly a first year, a plump looking girl with short brown hair and tender green eyes. The other however looked much older almost like he could be a 5th year. He had the most gorgeous green eyes and brown hair that seemed to be pushed in all the right directions to make him look incredibly good looking. She flashed each of them a welcoming smile and made her way to sit beside Albus who held out her Hogwarts A' History book he borrowed from her. She nodded to him with a smile as if saying "thank you for returning it" and then glanced towards the new guests of the compartment.

"Hi I'm Rose Weasley and you are?" She extended her hand towards both of them to see which one would shake it. The boy took her hand and firmly shook it.

"I'm Gabriel Reynolds and this is Gabriella my sister were twins, not identical of course. You may know our cousins Stephanie and Samantha Carson. They're 6th years as well, though Gabriella and I are only first years," he shrugged as a light bulb lit in Rose's head. She knew exactly who they were, or well at least who their parents were.

"So your mother is Parvati, my parents used to be friends with her and your aunt. I looked at some pictures that were taken while my parents were at Hogwarts. My mother told me some interesting stories about her days at Hogwarts. Did you know your mother took my father to the Yule ball…or maybe that was your aunt I'm not really sure," Rose caught herself talking to much but she couldn't help it, she had this thing about when she started her sentences she sometimes had difficulties to stop talking. Her face glowed as red as her auburn hair as she felt their glowing eyes on her. "Sorry I'll stop talking," Rose bit her lip as a laugh was heard from the doorway.

"Finally Weasley I was beginning to wonder if the entire trains ears could have a rest this year for the ride to Hogwarts," a blond headed boy laughed with two of his friends standing beside him. One was Christian Goyle a rather chubby boy an inch or two shorter than the blond who held a bad of chocolate frogs in his hands while chowing down on them. The other was the blonds girlfriend Katie Zabini, a gorgeous blond who had emerald green eyes like her boyfriend she was clinging on to.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Rose snapped towards Scorpius who smirked in her direction. Rose noticed Scorpius' arm snaked around Katie's waist and for a brief moment felt a tinge of jealousy. Not because of Scorpius but because she longed to be held like that, at the waist lovingly. Katie noticed Rose's leer and laughed. God her laughs annoying, Rose though to herself.

"Scorpi I think Weasley is jealous of us. I knew she always had a thing for you," Katie snickered as Rose blushed and growled furiously

"I do not! I'm just disgusted with your public display of affection towards one another!" Rose retorted hoping that would clear her name of being a Scorpius bimbo wanna-be.

"Our P.D.A is our business," she smirked and slammed her tongue down Scorpius' throat. He made no objections and did the same while the group sat there and watched with disgust.

"So Katie what number girl are you 5,6,7? Or are you 5 and 7? Can't stop going back for more Malfoy juice can you?" Lily spoke coolly with a grin. She was truly a spunky and outgoing Potter. Though Rose knew if a fight were to brew between her cousin and the three Slytherins they would have at least 2 Potters, and 2 Weasley's to deal with, and that's just now if word got out about the fight the other family members were sure to make the Slytherins lives hell.

"What did you say Potter?" Katie removed her lips from Scorpius' who was now smirking at Lily in admiration.

"Now let's not fight," Rose interrupted even though she knew Katie was dumber than two sticks trying to make fire with no wood.

"No let them fight, who's going to supply the mud?" Scorpius grinned while looking around for a taker. Katie glared at him.

"You're a pig Malfoy," Rose hissed and rolled her eyes to avoid the smile Malfoy used to have a big effect on her emotions. The smile that made her want to bash his face in yet stare at, all at the same time.

"Oh Scorpius do tell me when you're done with that slag maybe I can have a go?" Lily winked as Scorpius smirked right back and watched Katie stomp off angrily. Just like Lily to piss off the enemy just to get a laugh and a reaction.

"See you around Weasley," he grinned at Rose before departing and ambling off after Katie. As soon as they left Rose slammed the door of the compartment shut and screamed at Lily half unbelievingly and half angry.

"Lily! You aren't really thinking about getting with Malfoy are you?" She growled. Lily laughed at her and abruptly shook her head "no".

"Oh god no Rose I'm a Potter not a Crabbe, I'm smarter than that. I just wanted to see Katie's reaction," Lily giggled as everyone else laughed as well. Rose calmed down and started to laugh too, in the long run it really was quite funny and Lily was incredibly believable when it came to flirting.

"Lily what have I told you about your perverted mind acting up in front of me," Albus held his hands over his ears in an attempt to shut his sisters acts of naughtiness out of thought.

"Oh Alby Lily's not the only one, dare I tell her what you do every so often," James laughed from the doorway. He brushed some of his long shaggy black hair out of his face and glanced around the room at the occupants of the compartment.

"Oi! James shut up I do not!"

"Hey, I was talking about cleaning that dirty room of yours, what did you think I was talking about? James asked innocently. "Touchy, touchy."

"Erm….that's what I thought you were talking about," Albus's face turned a bright shade of red as he attempted to cover his cowering face.

"You guys are perverts," Rose rolled her eyes and sauntered towards the doorway to get away from the circus her cousin had now brought to the compartment.

"Rosie you can't say you've never done it!" James called out causing her to blush a radiant shade of red. She turned around angrily and stomped her feet, her hands resting gently on her hips as she spoke.

"Actually I haven't!" She snapped.

"She's right James, not in all of my years living with Rosie here have I heard anything happen. She's prude," Hugo entered now after apparently listening in on the conversation for the last minute or so from outside in the hall. He took a seat next to Lily, his other favorite cousin, and smirked up at Rose in triumph.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Rose huffed. Poor Gabriel and Gabriella, she thought to herself.

"Guys leave Rose alone," Lily sighed trying to stick up for her now bombarded cousin. She was more than a cousin to Rose at times, almost like a younger sister, better than the younger sibling she was stuck with now, at times.

"No it's okay Lily I'll just find an empty compartment and read," Rose departed before anyone could object or make a remark. She glanced around for an empty compartment until finally she found one. While entering someone sauntered in behind her and shut the door quickly. Rose swiftly turned around and came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oi…Malfoy what do you want," Rose snapped and watched him grin while she slowly backed away from him.

"Depends what are you willing to give me," he purred. She bit her lip then snapped back into reality and rolled her eyes towards him.

"How about detention when I become Head Girl?" she retorted.

"Touché, but what happens if I become Head Boy?"

"Oh you won't," Rose responded. He lifted his eyebrow and questioned her certainty.

"Oh and how do you know?"

"Because if you become Head Boy they'd have a murdered student at Hogwarts and I think your father will sew my own family for the lose of his dear son," Rose smiled as Scorpius laughed and took a seat. He didn't seem to take her seriously though Rose completely meant it. Meant it to the fact that they would drive each other so crazy that they'd be dueling to the death and she's sure that in a duel against Malfoy she'd win.

"Come on Malfoy I was here first," she pouted as Scorpius patted the spot beside himself. She contemplated the situation. Go back and listen to her brother and cousin's perverted comments or chance the idea that Scorpius will get bored of her and leave. Rose rolled her eyes and sat across from him while opening the book Albus had returned to her.

"So how many times have you read that damn book?" Scorpius laughed again as if trying to make his own joke funny for no one but the two of them.

"Once before going to Hogwarts each year and once on the way back so a total of twelve," she shrugged and continued reading.

"You know nothing in it changes right?" You mean sort of like you? Rose thought angrily to herself. He seemed a bit confused at why she would read the same book over and over again when there are plenty of good books to read.

"I know it's just my favorite book," she stated simply and continued reading while attempting to ignore the now annoying Malfoy. She wondered if it was too late to go back to her cousins and listen to them talk about how prude she was some more.

"You are truly one of a kind Rose Weasley," Scorpius shook his head and stared blankly out the train window. Whether that was a compliment or an insult Rose did not know she thought it be best to change the subject.

"So where's Katie?"

"Kate? Oh last I saw she was making out with Crabbe," Scorpius shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry," Rose shrugged completely apologetic towards her enemy and his feelings.

"No it's okay Kate was merely just a shag to me," he laughed. His laugh seemed short and pained as if he was trying to cover up the hurt along with it. He watched as Rose rolled her eyes towards him and stood up to leave, she had heard enough of his cockiness.

"Wait Rose don't go!" Scorpius pleaded.

"Why? You haven't said a single nice thing to me since our first year," Rose practically cried. It seemed to hurt her to bring up the past, the past where Malfoy and her had once almost became friends.

"Oh yeah….my father…I was afraid if he found out I was talking to you that he'd disown me. He threatened he would Rose I swear and I was real scared," Scorpius, for the first time Rose has seen him since they met actually bit his lip while looking sad at the same time.

"Well we'll never know will we?" Rose growled and went to open the compartment but was caught off guard as Scorpius grabbed her hand.

"please," was all he said.

"Please what! You are a self absorbed, pervert with a…" before she could finish her sentence his lips slammed against hers and his hands moved around her waist. She had no clue what was going on. Yeah she was being kissed she knew that, but by Scorpius Malfoy her sworn enemy for 6 years. The only person that got her so mad and worked up after just one sentence of him talking, was now kissing her. Her head screamed at her that what she was doing was stupid so she pushed him off of herself and took a deep breath while gritting her teeth.

"Malfoy if you ever touch me again I'll hex you all the way to Azkaban," Rose threatened. She could not get involved with Scorpius there was no way she'd be his next bimbo. While shoving him away she managed to exit the compartment and ran off crying away from him.

"Oh…Rose I was looking for you. What's wrong?" Albus looked worried while hugging her and gently rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder.

"I hate Malfoy Al, I hate him so much," was all she bawled. How was he the only one that could give her mixed feelings like what she was feeling right now. She wanted him to kiss her again yet at the same time she hated him and he would more likely end up using her anyways.

"What he do Rose?" Albus pulled away from his cousin and stared into her sobbing chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't tell him Scorpius kissed her because in the Potter/Weasley family if one family member found out the rest were surely going to find out as well.

"What does Scorpius always do, he torments me," Rose sniffed and wiped her tears away. It wasn't a complete lie, what he had done was tormenting her to no end.

"What'd he do Rose I've never seen him make you cry like this before, well except during our first year when he…"

"Okay I don't want to relive the past," Rose clenched her eyes shut trying not to remember what he had done 6 years ago. On that note a 7th year girl ran up to Rose out of breath that Rose seemed to recognize.

"Hey Teagan," Rose greeted her. Teagan was the Head Girl and seeing as to how she was leaving Rose made sure that Teagan knew she was a good candidate for the position.

"There you are. Rose Nymphadora Weasley on behalf of Headmistress Mcgonagal I am appointing you Head Girl," the girl smirked pushing her long raven colored hair out of her face.

"Are you serious! Oh my god thank you!" Rose threw her arms around Teagan's neck completely forgetting her problem with Scorpius.

"Not an issue, even McGonagal knows how hard a worker you are Rose. You and the Head Boy are meeting in the last compartment on the train," Teagan nodded while winking at Albus who blushed. An almost exact look alike of Harry Potter it was no wonder why he and his brother got the attention of a lot of girls at the school. Though Albus was more the conservative, intellectual type, and James….well let

S just say he was the complete opposite.

"Teagan who's Head Boy?" Rose questioned and pondered who it could possibly be.

"Not sure I only had a say in the Head girls position," she shrugged and ran off waving goodbye to the two as she left.

"You go to that Head Girl meeting we'll talk about Malfoy later. Oh and Rose, congratulations," Albus gave Rose a quick hug and walked off in the opposite direction Rose was heading. She sighed remembering about the whole situation with Scorpius, it seemed easier to forget when something you spent your life trying to achieve finally came true. Now that the moment was gone she felt just as awful as before.

"Come on Rose keep it together you're head girl." she spoke a loud attempting to calm herself. She made it to the back compartment door and stood in front of it while slowly turning the handle. She came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, she was gasping for air. His mouth lingered closer to her ear and he smoothly whispered.

"I'll tell my father not to sew you if I wind up dead," he laughed slightly and pulled away to glance at the Headmistress standing in front of the two. Rose however couldn't move, her feet wanted to dash out the door and hope that Scorpius would be declined the position of Head Boy, but she knew that was a no go. Her brain was telling her to stay and that this is what she had been waiting for, her entire being existed for this moment right here.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I trust you know why you are both here," McGonagal spoke as they both simply nodded before she returned to talking. "You two had the top marks, the best marks I've seen in a very long time, a very long time," she looked towards Rose and smiled. "You both are also very courageous, outspoken, and for those reasons I think you two would make a great Head Girl and Head Boy," she nodded at Scorpius who was grinning the whole time. "Now I will leave you two to discuss your duties and if you have any questions I will be around," on that note she transfigured into her black cat and ambled out the door. Rose was still breathless not saying a word until Malfoy turned towards her with his award winning Malfoy smile. That smile again, Rose cooed in her head.

"I don't like this just as much as you don't but we'll have to make do," Rose hissed and took a seat on the big comfortable looking red chair. The compartment was unlike any of the others this seemed not as if it were a compartment but looked like a tiny luxurious room with a small fireplace a red chair and black sofa with the same material as the chair.

"Who said I didn't like this?" he seemed entirely serious but yet at the same time Rose felt that something was odd about his behavior.

"Scorpius…you take the first three floors they'll be the busiest, and I'll take the rest," Rose sighed and rubbed her temples a bit, pondering how this could be happening to her. She finished her homework on time every chair sometimes even early. There was that one time she broke her leg at a Quiditch game, she fell down three stairs of bleachers and broke her leg in three places putting herself in the hospital wing for a couple days. Her assignments were late but they were excused of course. She could not pin point what would urge the staff to make Scorpius Head Boy, she was dumbfounded.

"Weasley let's switch it up, you take the first three and I'll take the rest. You know you're more rule dependent than I am," he added, interrupting Rose from her thoughts.

"Fine Malfoy, remember this arrangement is for curfew hours, during the day we'll try to stick to the plan as best as we can in between classes," Rose nodded agreeing with herself while thinking the whole plan out in her head. Rose Weasley, always the responsible one.

"You know you're hot when you try to intellectually organize a plan," Scorpius smirked at her causing her face to blush a bright shade of red.

Scorpius if were both going to be Heads…"

"I'd prefer you on my head," Scorpius whispered, leaning over her on the chair.

"If were both going to be Heads of the school then we need to set down some rules," Rose gulped and stared right into his ocean blue eyes that lingered staring right back at her brown orbs.

"What rules?" he grinned bringing his lips within inches from her own.

"Rule one, you touch me and I'll castrate you. Rule two you touch my things and I'll castrate you. Rule three if your friends touch me I'll castrate you. Rule four you touch Lily and I'll castrate you. Any questions?" She grinned quite pleased with her list of rules. She remembered Lily's comment earlier and didn't want him getting any bad ideas about her cousin.

"Pretty much but one question," he gulped seeming to be scared.

"What?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Does that mean Dominique isn't off limits, because you know she's pretty hot as well," he smiled widely as Rose shoved him away so she could stand up.

"None of my cousins Malfoy you got it!" Rose exclaimed getting irritated more. She knew he was only trying to be funny but with Scorpius if you didn't set down boundaries or rules he would most likely do anything to piss Rose off.

"Don't worry James and Albus aren't my type," Scorpius joked.

"You….ew…..grr….!" Rose exclaimed and made her way towards the door when the train came to an abrupt stop knocking her straight into the once laughing Scorpius. They both fell to the ground and heard screaming from the other students on the train.

"I knew you'd be on top of me sooner or later," he laughed as Rose attempted to stand up but accidentally kneed him in the crotch. (or was it an accident? Heh just kidding) He grabbed hold of himself and felt his eyes practically roll to the back of his head as the pain soured through his entire body.

"Oh my God Scorpius I'm sorry," she cried as he took a couple deep breaths trying to make the pain subside quicker.

"It was almost worth it just to hear you say my name," he responded with a smile. She smiled and shook her head sadly.

"Will you ever give up?" she laughed and helped him stand up.

"Not until I've won your heart Rose Nymphadora Weasley," he spoke sincerely causing Rose to frown and back away from him.

"I'm not going to be another one of your bimbos Malfoy," she sighed and pushed open the door. While poking her head out she noticed students falling out of there compartment doors and hearing the words "stupefy" all throughout the train.

"Scorpius, my dear boy Scorpius where are you?" a manly voice sounded. Scorpius slammed the door shut and pulled Rose away from it.

"That's my grandfather get away from the door he's come for me," Scorpius' countenance showed pure fear. For the first time Rose felt as if she could truly see into his soul right now. Could tell that he, like everyone else, had the same emotions. Fear, Anger, Happiness, Hate, Love…all the same emotions.


	2. Thestrials away!

"_We can't just stand here we have to be model students and help," she argued as he shoved her behind the sofa. Her brown eyes looking up at him not only with anger but fear as well._

"_Yeah we're students, he's not. He's angry at my parents, well my mother , for not letting me visit him in Azkaban. Not that I'd want to," Scorpius shrugged. "No matter what you hear stay back there and keep quiet Rose please," Scorpius seemed desperate now, more for Roses safety than his own. Within seconds the door was shoved open and in walked Lucius Malfoy._

"_Scorpius why are you hiding?" Lucius hissed and moved closer to Scorpius who took a deep breath and spoke._

"_Not hiding grandfather I'm Head boy and this is my compartment," Scorpius nodded. It was half true, although he wasn't really the one hiding right now._

"_Scorpius your god awful mother kept you from your only grandfather, doesn't that anger you?" Lucius spoke in that harsh vile voice of his. _

"_She's not awful grandfather I love my mother deeply," Scorpius growled getting angry at his grandfathers notions towards his beloved mother. It was Scorpius' mother who taught him how to love, and that he needs to show his emotions._

"_When we rise again there won't be much of her to love!" Lucius let out a sinister laugh making Scorpius even more mad. It was one thing to threaten him but when you threaten the ones he loves then they've gone too far._

"_Don't you dare touch my mother!" Scorpius pulled his wand out on Lucius without thinking what he was up against. Especially this being his own grandfather, his flesh and blood._

"_You dare pull your wand out on me boy! You're either with me or you're against me and you're obviously not with me!" He snapped. His wand was out in mere seconds pointing directly at Scorpius. Rose had heard enough, she could not just sit here and let Scorpius die at the mercy of his grandfather if she could do anything about it._

"_Don't touch him! Expelliarmus!" Rose shouted, while jumping out from behind the couch. Lucius' wand shot out of his hand and across the room. He glared manically at Rose and spat at her. _

"_I recognized the spawn of a Weasley anywhere!"_

"_Rose what are you doing!" Scorpius ran to her and shoved her behind him. Staring straight into the eyes of his grandfather._

"_You think Expelliarmus will stop me?" Lucius yelled out bitterly. "Accio wands!" He glared as his own wand flew into his hand along with Rose's and Scorpius' as well. Rose cursed herself for not thinking of that, it was way too late to __'accio' _her own wand back.

"Grandfather if I go with you will you promise not to hurt her," Scorpius trembled and felt Rose latch onto his arm.

"Scorpius don't do this," she pleaded. This was all too real to Rose she knew this had to be a dream…Scorpius would not be protecting her especially from his grandfather. Scorpius' voice was then heard in her head.

"Rose, Rose are you okay?" She managed to shove open her eyes and come face to face with Scorpius who was grinning.

"What'd you do Malfoy!" She snapped.

"When you fell you hit your head on the floor pretty hard. Don't worry I was a perfect gentleman, I'm not that big of a pervert," he shook his head and helped her up.

"Your grandfather is he here?" Rose looked around with fear and confusion. Scorpius slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Um…Rose you and I both know my grandfathers in Azkaban, are you feeling alright?"

"I just had a weird dream that your grandfather was coming for you," she shrugged and rubbed her now bruising head. Scorpius' grin quickly faded and he looked white as ice.

"What did you say?" he spoke with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Your grandfather apparently escaped from Azkaban and came for you, said something about your mother and how she would pay for not letting him see you or something," she answered while shrugging her shoulders. He was now beginning to tremble more and while slipping on his school robe he made his way out the compartment without another word towards Rose.

"What'd I say?" Rose sighed and stumbled out the compartment and ran into Albus.

"Rose! Rose! There you are. The train conductor was found dead, McGonagal is asking all students to exit the train," Albus spoke half out of breath.

"Do they know how he died? Who did it?" Rose contemplated the different options in her head but her mind kept pointing back to the same answer. Lucius Malfoy.

"All we know is he died by the killing curse," Albus shook a bit with his wand in his hand.

"It'll be alright Albus, I need to go assist the students on exiting the train come on," Rose shook her head abruptly and ran down the train aisle.

"Oi…Rose I don't have my trainers on stop running so fast," Albus whined.

"Stop having kittens Albus," Rose grumbled while yelling aloud. "Alright students everyone in an orderly fashion exit the train."

"Weasley everyone' off already," Scorpius snapped. "McGonagal wants me, you, and Potter here to take the thestrials to Hogwarts," He spoke while grabbing hold of Rose's arm.

"What about the other students," Rose argued while trying to pull away.

"My grandfather has broken out of Azkaban Rose, he's not after these students he wants me. We need to get out of here. McGonagals orders," Scorpius hissed. He looked so sincere so scared yet sure at the same time.

"I'm not leaving the students…"before she could finish her sentence Scorpius picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, Scorpius scooting in beside her and Albus beside him. In a matter of seconds the carriage jolted to a start. Rose's sour face slowly faded and she sighed knowing there was no way she was getting out of the carriage as long as Scorpius was alive.

"They are beautiful creatures too bad not everyone can see them," Rose sighed while glancing at the quickly passing scenery.

"I agree," Scorpius added.

"You can see them? Who did you see die?" Rose questioned surprised.

"Did you know I had a little brother?"

"No…you did?" Rose shook her head and her eyes widened. A younger Malfoy? This was news to her ears.

"Yeah, he was three years younger than I am, I was 9. We went to visit our Nana Malfoy, Leo and I went up into the attic to play. .Leo found our Grandfathers old wand and he tried one of the spells in one of my fathers old school books that our Nana kept. Leo was only 6 he didn't fully understand magic and everything. He with ease pulled off the killing curse, bad thing was he was playing in front of a mirror," Scorpius trailed off and seemed to be trying to fight back tears.

"Six years old?" Roses jaw dropped.

"Yeah he has a wooden leg too and we called him Tiny Tim," Scorpius smirked receiving a smack across the face from Rose, whose eyes showed pure hatred at this moment.

"What I was kidding Weasley !" Scorpius snapped while covering his now blood red cheek. Rose had tears drenching her face now and she was standing and glaring at Scorpius now.

"Hey Albus you want to see the thestrials I can make it happen," she growled while pointing her wand at Scorpius.

"Rose stop this won't solve anything," Albus shrugged and watched Scorpius' now frightened face.

"Rose I'm sorry. I just don't want to tell you who I've seen die," Scorpius gulped. Rose calmed down a bit and felt something hard slam her in the back. She fell into Albus' lap while the carriage came to an abrupt stop/

"What was that?" Rose slid back into her seat while holding her back a bit. "Ow…that hurt."

"Are you okay?" Albus question then noticed the now stopped thestrials. "Why did the thestrials stop?" He shook his head with fear as his wand, in seconds, was held out in his hand.

"Malfoy what are they doing?" Rose shivered a bit. It was getting darker and the wind was blowing harder through the trees.

"They seem passive, like they don't know what's going on," Scorpius shrugged and glanced around the area. The wind was still for a minute and then arrived in full force. Rose's bushy auburn hair flew in circles everywhere, pieces began to cling ot her face.

"Prepare yourself Weasley, Potter," Scorpius gripped his wand and watched all directions around the three. He quickly made it to his feet when ruffling was heard behind them. A figure leisurely moved closer to them, and when there was no more than two feet between them Scorpius shot a spell out of his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The forms body fell limp and collapsed on the ground. Scorpius hopped out of the carriage and ambled over to the figure, and when he came within inches from the body he noticed who it was.

_**Roses P.O.V**_

"Shit Weasley get over here," I heard Scorpius' voice call my name, well sort of. On any given day I'd melt at the sound of his voice but right now I was scared out of my mind. Albus and I glanced at one another and then jumped out of the carriage towards Scorpius.

"Gabriella! How'd she get here?" I gasped. Poor girl was laying on the ground her hands clenched against her sides looking scared as hell. I ran to her side and felt her ice cold face. "Malfoy we need to get her in the carriage and back to the castle," I glanced around the area for danger.

"Weasley the thestrials are spooked or something they're not going to budge!" Scorpius shook his head abruptly.

'You get her in I'll work on the thestrials," I snapped and raised my wand towards the beautiful creatures that were pulling the carriage. I noticed Scorpius and Albus gently setting Gabriella in the carriage and then I heard a creaking in the bushes behind me. I turned around and cam face to face with Lucius Malfoy. I knew that devilish face from my vision earlier.

"Serpensortia!" A large snake flew out of my wand and startled the thestrials. They became startled at once and were ready to flee.

"Weasley get in!" Scorpius called to me while noticing his grandfather standing no more than 5 feet away from me. "Rose hurry!"

"Scorpius he's going to keep coming for, I'll hold him off," I sighed and pointed my wand towards the carriage and shouted.

"Depulso!" The carriage was shoved forward and the thestrials took off in a dash.

"Rose, no!" I heard my cousin yell as they drifted out of sight.

"Young Weasley very noble of you, though that's not going to save you," Lucius grinned towards me. That devilish face that's enough to haunt my nightmares.

"I'm not afraid of you," I gulped with my wand facing my enemy.

"Oh but you should be," he hissed and raised his wand to me. "Stupefy!" he snapped. I quickly dodged his attack by exclaiming protego. "Weasley you can't protect yourself forever," he leered at me.

"Yeah well I can try," I was deathly afraid right now and it made me wonder how I was ever put in Gryffindor, though I clearly don't know which house I should have been put in after this charade. I was neither brave, nor smart, or nice right now, heck I wasn't even being conniving and slick.

"Sometimes trying doesn't work," he grinned at me. _What was he planning? _"Crucio!" He shouted at me, and I did not have enough time to protect myself. I felt my entire body receive a surge of insufferable pain as I toppled over onto the ground. I hit a few roots and rocks, but that pain was no where compared to the pain that was being sent through my body right now. I did the only thing I could think of doing, I screamed out in pain. He then laughed at me, a laugh I now grew to hate.

"Crucio," he yelled again. I wouldn't have thought I could feel much more pain but I did. I somehow managed to conjured another scream. "You Ms. Weasley are no match for me," he whispered menace. Wheels, I heard wheels coming straight towards me, was it my imagination.

"Stupefy!" I heard Al and Scorpius yell simultaneously.

"Deprimo!" Lucius yelled. The carriage blew up into pieces as the two quickly jumped out. They landed on their backs and quickly stood up staring straight into Lucius' eyes.

"At last young Scorpius we meet, you are either with me or against me son!"

"He's against you now back off," Al exclaimed. My cousin was made for Gryffindor, a natural born leader.

"Potter? Scorpius I thought you made better friends than that," Lucius laughed. "Reducto!" He snapped as I weakly watched Albus slam against a tree. Scorpius' face looked deathly afraid right now. I've never seen anyone as scared as I see him right now.

"Scorpius you were a great grandson, but since you're against me goodbye," he sighed and raised his wand to face towards Scorpius. I couldn't let this happen, not to Scorpius. I hated him for so long, yet a part of me still loved him. I watched as he raised his wand to Scorpius.

"Avada Kedavra!" I screamed. It hit Lucius straight in the back. He stood there for a second then his body fell limp to the ground. _What have I done? I killed someone!_ I cried to myself. Tears were forming in my eyes and Scorpius' jaw dropped. He glanced between his grandfather and me.

"Rose," he managed to speak towards me.

"Scorpius I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill him, he was going to kill you," I cried and felt Scorpius' hand on my shoulder. I had not even realized he was walking towards me.

"Rose, shh… you saved me, thank you," then he hugged me. The next thing I remember Scorpius was helping Albus and I onto one of the thestrials backs. I was with Al considering he could not see the creature he was riding on. We arrived at a hollowed out tree as Scorpius jumped off his thestrials.

"We dropped Gabriella off here so she'd be safe," Scorpius entered the tree and seconds later returned with a shivering Gabriella. We were off again to Hogwarts. I felt guilty the whole way, and my eyes couldn't seem to stop watering. I took a mans life away, not just any man but the boy I lo… used to care abouts grandfather. No sooner than I fell into thought did we arrive at Hogwarts.

"Goodness gracious students. Rose…Albus…are you four okay?" McGonagal exclaimed examining all four of us as we eased our way off the thestrials.

"We ran into my grandfather," Scorpius' face blushed red.

"Malfoy I told you not to go off alone!" McGonagal told us to go.

"I didn't, Rose and Albus came with me," Scorpius bit his lip as McGonagal looked ready to scream. I felt my entire body freeze in place. Were they going to send me to Azkaban because I killed someone? My body began to shake and I felt hands move over my body. They were trying to steady my body.

"Mr. Malfoy what happened out there?" I heard McGonagal exclaimed as my body calm down.

"She took on Lucius by herself, and he used the cruciatus curse on her . I'm not sure how long but Albus and I came back to save her and he held his wand to kill us…she used…" Scorpius froze.

"Mr. Malfoy what did she use?" McGonagal backed up a bit as if she already knew what Scorpius was about to tell her. I felt so ashamed of myself, what other person can say they killed someone at my age. Then I remembered, stories my parents have told me.

"I would like to speak to my Uncle Harry please," I shook with fear and watch the headmistress' jaw drop.


End file.
